


제인?

by YuliaCho



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	제인?

토르는 요즘 혼자있는 시간이 많았다. 제인이 연구 차 쉴드 센터를 비웠기 때문이었다. 평소라면 제인과 함께 이야기를 하거나 영화를 봤을 시간에 그는 맥주를 마시고 있었다. 냉장고에서 가져온 맥주 중 마지막 한 캔을 거의 비웠을 때 쯤, 그의 옆으로 누군가 다가왔다.

“미드가르드의 음료가 그렇게 맛있어?”

동생 로키였다. 뉴욕 시내 한복판을 그렇게 파괴하고나서, 로키는 오딘에게서 정식으로 추방처분을 받고 쉴드의 감시 하에 있었다. 로키의 보호자 겸 감시로 내려온 토르와 제인 일행도 마찬가지로 쉴드 센터 내에서 생활하게 되었다. 비록 테서랙트는 아스가르드에 있었지만, 그간의 연구를 진척시키기 위해서 셀빅 박사가 필요했기 때문이었다. 게다가 각자 다른곳에 있으면 감시하기 힘드니까 한 곳으로 몰아두자는 퓨리 국장의 생각도 이 결정에 한 몫 했다.

로키는 토르가 마지막으로 마시던 캔을 집어들고 남아있던 맥주를 전부 다 마시고는 말했다.

“아스가르드에서 먹던 게 훨씬 맛있네. 도대체 이건 무슨 맛으로 먹는거지? 얘네들의 미각취향이란.”

“다 먹었으면 그만 가라.”

“언제는 심심하다고 하더니…왜 무슨 생각해?”

“…아무것도 아냐.”

토르는 손사래를 치고는 다 먹은 캔을 하나씩 우그러뜨렸다. 동생에게 자신의 고민을 말해봤자, 제인을 별로 좋아하지않는 동생이니 자신을 도와줄 리는 만무했기 때문이었다. 하지만 여자 문제라면 도통 문외한인 자신보다는 동생이 더 잘 알고있을 거란 생각에, 한 번 물어보는 것도 나쁘지는 않을 거라는 생각이 토르의 머릿속을 스쳤다. 토르는 너무 우그러뜨려서 이제는 납작해진 캔을 던져두고 로키에게 시선을 돌렸다.

“동생아, 이건 내 고민은 아니고 내 친구얘기인데 말이지…”

“친구?…어 그래.”

로키는 토르가 말하는 친구가 형 자신인 줄 알아챘지만, 굳이 말을 하진 않았다. 토르는 말을 계속 이었다.

“그 친구가 그러는데 제인…아니, 내 친구가 여자친구랑 사이가 더 가까워졌단 말이야. 그래서 키스까지는 진도가 나갔는데 그 다음부터 문제가 생겼어, 아니 생겼다더라고.”

“무슨 문제?”

토르는 이걸 동생에게 어떻게 설명해야 할 지 연신 입만 뻐금거렸다. 괜히 말을 꺼냈다는 생각도 뒤늦게 들었다. 하지만 말을 한 이상 물어볼 수 밖에 없었다. 토르는 천천히 말을 했다.

“그게…그 넣을 때 말이야…제, 아니 그 여자친구가 너무 아파해서 더 이상 못하겠다고…”

“뭐야, 그게 문제였어? 윤활제 쓰면 되는거 아냐?”

“그게 뭔데?”

토르의 물음에 로키는 한심하다는 표정을 지었다. 예전에도 단순한 축에 속한다는 건 알았지만, 요즘들어 가까이서 보는 형은 숙맥에 가까웠기 때문이었다. 보통의 미드가르드인들 같았으면 그네들이 사용하는 ‘컴퓨터'라는 기계를 이용해 '인터넷'이라는 가상공간에서 검색을 하는 방법을 알았겠지만, 그걸 토르가 알 리는 만무했다. 게다가 그 기계를 만지는 순간 형의 손에서 그 정교한 기계는 단숨에 고철덩어리가 될 게 분명했다. 로키는 쉴드가 마음에 들 진 않았지만, 안봐도 알 수 있는 걸 굳이 실현해보고 싶은 마음은 없었다.

“그냥 다짜고짜 넣으면 아플거아냐, 젤같은 건데 부드럽게 해서 마찰을 최소화하는거지. 그 '친구'한테 러브젤을 사거나 아니면 향유나 로션같은 걸 사용하면 된다고 말해줘.”

“그렇구나! 동생아 고마워!”

토르는 말을 채 끝내기도 전에 동생을 와락 끌어안았다. 토르는 로키의 얼굴에 묘한 미소가 피어오르는 것도 모른 채, 제인이 도착한다면 이 이야기를 어서 해야겠다고 생각했다.

고민하면서 맥주를 많이 마신 모양인지, 토르는 늦은 저녁에 잠이 깼다. 갑자기 목이 말라서 깬 것 같았다. 소파에서 일어나 냉장고에서 물통을 꺼내 입을 대고 반쯤 들이켰다. 제인이 입 대고 먹지 말라고 했는데, 라는 생각이 들었지만 토르는 지금 제인이 여기 없어 다행이라고 생각했다. 그때 그림자가 언뜻 움직였다. 토르는 뒤를 돌아보았다.

“제인?”

그건 제인이었다. 언제 돌아와서 짐을 정리했는지, 제인은 자신의 방문 앞에 서 있었다. 토르는 다가가서 제인을 끌어안았다.

“언제 도착한거야? 내일이나 되어야 올 줄 알았는데?”

“방금전에. 일부러 깨우고 싶진 않아서…”

토르는 팔을 풀고 제인을 내려다보았다. 저녁인데다가 불을 켜지않았지만, 토르는 그녀의 눈동자가 오늘따라 아름답게 빛난다고 생각했다. 토르는 고개를 숙여 그녀에게 살짝 키스했다. 가벼운 키스를 제인은 좋아했기 때문이었다. 그런데 제인은 입을 열어서는 혀를 내밀었다. 그녀의 혀가 토르의 입 속으로 침입해서 입 안 이곳저곳을 훑고 지나갔다. 토르는 평소와 다른 그녀의 모습에 조금은 놀랐지만, 오래간만에 본 자신이 반가워서 그런거라고 생각했다. 토르도 제인의 행동에 화답하듯이 키스했다. 잡아먹을듯한 키스로 숨이 가빠지자, 제인이 먼저 입을 떼었다. 그녀는 토르의 앞가슴에 손바닥을 대더니 손을 아래로 미끄러뜨렸다. 그리고 내려가던 제인의 손이 한 곳에서 멈추자, 토르는 숨을 작게 멈추었다. 그는 아무 말 없이 제인의 팔목을 잡고 그녀를 끌어당겼다.

토르가 제인을 침대에 눕히고 키스하려고 하는데엔 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 하지만 제인은 애무를 계속하던 토르의 어깨를 밀쳐내더니 상반신을 일으켰다. 그녀는 토르를 침대에 눕히고는 그 위에 올라타서 토르의 가슴팍 이곳저곳에 키스했다. 그러다 제인이 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼냈다. 그녀는 능숙한 솜씨로 손수건을 접더니 토르의 눈을 가렸다.

“어…무슨?”

토르는 어둡기도 했지만 갑자기 앞이 안보이자 당황했다. 하지만 손가락이 그의 입술에 살짝 닿더니 입술이 뒤따라오자, 토르는 그런 건 아무래도 상관없다고 생각했다. 손에 잡히는대로 상대방의 허리를 잡고서 점점 아래로 몰리는 열기에 몸을 더 밀착시킬 뿐이었다. 토르의 어깨에 올려져있던 손이 내려가더니 바지 버클을 풀고 지퍼를 내리는 소리가 들려왔다. 토르는 자신의 분신이 바깥으로 꺼내지자 몸을 살짝 떨었다. 하지만 그건 아무것도 아니었다.

“앗-!”

토르의 몸을 누르고 있던 무게가 가벼워지더니 그의 분신에 축축한 뭔가가 닿았다. 그 다음의 상황에 이르자, 토르는 침대 시트를 쥐고 있던 오른손으로 그녀의 머리카락을 쥐었다. 그녀의 입술이 자신의 분신을 핥고 앞뒤로 빨아대고 있었다. 그 선연한 감각에 토르는 미칠 지경이었다. 관계를 하는 과정만 알았을 뿐, 그 외의 것들은 전혀 모르고 있던 토르에게 그녀의 지금 모습은 놀라웠다. 토르는 자극이 더해질수록 머리카락을 세게 쥐었다. 그녀의 머리카락은 토르의 생각보다 좀 더 짧았다. 더 가고싶은 욕망에 그는 신음소리를 내뱉었다. 하지만 자신의 분신을 삼키던 입이 떨어지자, 그는 어찌해야 할 지 몰랐다.

옷이 바스락거리는 소리가 나더니 다시 토르의 몸 위로 그녀가 올라왔다. 그녀의 손이 자신의 분신을 잡고 어느 한 곳에 문지르자, 토르는 로키가 말했던 게 갑자기 떠올랐다. 윤활제…! 토르는 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라서 두 손만 허공에 들었다 놨다 했다. 그러자 그의 귓가에 인기척이 나더니 '괜찮아.’ 라는 목소리가 들렸다. 제인이 뭔가를 가져 온 것 같았다. 토르는 제인의 손이 자신의 분신을 훑으면서 무언가를 묻히는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 이내 토르의 것이 좁은 구멍속으로 천천히 들어갔다.

뜨겁다. 토르가 제일 먼저 느낀 감각은 그거였다. 둘러싸고 있는 내벽 때문에 그의 분신이 녹아내릴 것 같았다. 다시 두 손으로 그녀의 허리를 잡았다. 그녀의 허리는 생각했던 것 보다 단단했다. 그녀는 두 손으로 토르의 배를 짚고는 천천히 몸을 위아래로 움직였다.

“아, 으앗, 으응…”

그녀의 몸이 위에서 아래로 내려올 때마다 신음소리가 들려왔다. 토르는 그녀의 목소리가 흥분때문에 가라앉은 것 같다고 생각했다. 갑자기 토르는 그녀의 얼굴을 보고싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 토르는 한쪽 손을 들어 자신의 눈을 가리고 있던 손수건을 끌어내렸다. 어두운 침실위로 자신의 몸 위에 있는 실루엣이 보였다. 채 벗지 못한 치마와, 반쯤 벗어서 팔 위에 겨우 걸쳐있는 블라우스가 보였다. 토르의 시선은 천천히 위로 향했다. 흥분때문에 머리에 열기가 올라서 그런지 어지러웠다. 토르는 제인의 턱 선과, 머리카락과, 눈을 좇다가 이내 뭔가가 떠올랐다는 듯이 말을 내뱉었다.

“로…로키?”

토르는 지금 자신이 헛것을 보고 있다고 생각했다. 분명 시작은 제인이었다. 하지만 지금 자신의 몸 위에 있는 건 로키였다. 동생의 얼굴을 보면서, 그는 무척이나 야하다는 생각이 순간 들었다. 허공을 보고 신음소리를 내뱉던 로키의 시선이 토르의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 로키는 형이 자신을 보자 신음하는 와중에 웃었다.

“아읏…형…좋아?”

토르는 아무 대답도 할 수가 없었다. 로키가 말을 마치자마자 이전에는 움직이지 않던 쪽으로 허리를 움직였고, 동생이 이전보다 더 큰 목소리로 신음소리를 질렀기 때문이었다. 그러자 내벽이 전과는 다른 힘으로 들러붙었고 토르는 엉덩이를 들썩였다. 그의 눈 앞에 한계가 보이는 것 같았다. 토르는 로키가 방금 전 움직였던 방향으로 자신의 분신을 찔러넣었다. 그는 지금 이것을 끝낼 수 있다면 아무래도 좋다고 생각했다. 끝에 다다랐다고 생각했을 즈음, 로키가 크게 신음했다.

“아아앗- 앗앗!”

토르의 배 위로 무언가가 흩뿌려졌다. 하지만 토르는 그것에 대해 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 로키의 안이 이전과는 비교할 수 없을 정도로 수축했기 때문이었다. 분신을 꽉 조여대는 감각에 토르는 그대로 사정했다. 그는 사정하면서, 자신의 위에 있는 게 제인인지 아니면 로키인지 모르겠다고 생각했다. 하지만 그가 확실하게 말할 수 있는 건, 할 수만 있다면 지금 이 상대와 계속 하고 싶다는 것이었다.


End file.
